okegomfandomcom-20200223-history
Unnamed Characters Masterlist
The Unnamed Characters Masterlist is a list that contains unnamed characters or characters who have some ambiguity in regards to their name. Note: All of the names below are placeholder names, given by members of the community. Anyone may change a name if a name doesn't represent the character/concept. If a character's identity and/or name has been revealed, they will be taken off of this list. ---- Possible Gods Tapir God They first appeared in a Tegaki illustration on 16/05/09. They can be found in Sunanama Log 037 and the second Junk Log. They apparently are one of the gods and appear to have a devil(?) and seems to know Gimone. They also appeared in a picture with all the gods being locked up, in log 60. Person17-2.jpeg Person17-1.jpeg Zeus They first appeared in the Sunahama on 2016/05/28, and later appeared again on 2016/05/29, 2016/09/15, and 2017/08/23. They can be found in Log 58, 59, and 60. They are possibly a god. They appeared in log 60 being locked up with all the other gods. ---- Possible Devils Tapir Devil They may have some connection with "Tapir God". They first appear in the Sunahama on 2016/08/23, and later appeared again on 2016/10/31 and 2016/12/23. They can be found in Sunahama logs 61 and 68. "Tapir Devil" has short black hair, parted in the middle and yellow eyes. Person17-2.jpeg Edgelord/Bat Brow He first appears on 2016/05/28, and again on 2016/06/09. He can be found in Sunahama logs 58 and 59. He may be Zeus' devil. He has black hair, golden eyes, dark gray horns and two pairs of wings on his hair. He has small black wings and sharp demon tail, which has two gold rings. He usually wears a gray-maroon shirt, over a black jacket with fur. Also, black pants and boots. He also has a necklace of skulls. On some pictures he is dressed in a gray kimono. ---- Possible Angels Taffy's Friend A They first appeared in the Sunahama on 2017/01/23 and later appeared again on 2017/01/24 and 2017/08/20. They can be found in Sunahama Log 74. They have red eyes and has some connection with Taffy. Taffy's Friend B They appeared in the Sunahama on 2017/01/23. They can be found in Sunahama Log 74. They have red, ringed eyes and has some connection with Taffy. Angel Nurse She first appears in Sunahama Log 027 with Hidou. She later has other appearances on 2016/03/26 and 2016/05/25. She can be found in Sunahama Logs 27, 56, and 58. Demonandangel.jpeg Binge Eating Angel She first appears in Sunahama Log 34. She has pink hair past her shoulders and a halo above her head. Pink Animal Angel She first appears in Sunahama Log 40. Person26.jpeg Angel Boy He made his first appearance in the Sunahama on 2016/03/26. He can be found in Sunahama Log 56. He has wavy, short hair, red eyes, and a halo above his head. He wears a green sweater over a white shirt and has a bolo tie around his neck. Nemofi She first appeared in the Sunahama on 2016/06/09, and appeared again on 2016/07/12. She can be found in Sunahama Logs 58 and 59. She has long, curly lavender hair and lavender eyes. A halo floats over her head, alluding to the possibility that she may be an angel. "Nemofi" may be her official name, although this hasn't been confirmed. Angel of Flowers She first appeared on 2016/08/19, and later appeared again in a banner with Ver Million. She can be found in Sunahama Log 57 and in the fourth website header Log with Ver Million. She may be acquainted with Ver Million. She may possibly be one of Liliya's angels.. Her halo is composed of forget-me-nots. Circle Angel/Butterfly and the Moth She first appears in the Sunahama on 2016/12/05, and later appears again on 2017/01/04. She can be found in Sunahama Log 70. She seems to be an angel with eyeball(?) motifs. ---- Possible Demons Snake Eyes Demon He first appeared on 2017/01/13. He can be found in Sunahama Log 73. Green Demon girl She first appeared in Sunahama Log 10. She has green hair with curved horns on her head. Demongirl.jpeg Sagan's Demon Maid(s) They first appeared in Sunahama Log 026. Based on their apparent eye motif, they may be related to the witch Sagan, either being servants or familiars. Saganservant.jpeg Twisted Lady She first appeared in Sunahama Log 53. She has black floating hair. Mysterious lady.jpeg Eye girl She may possibly be an early concept of Higan. She can be found in Log 038. Person19.jpeg RTLA She first appeared in the Sunahama on.2016/05/16 She can be found in Sunahama Log 57. She is possibly a demon. Demon Ribbon girl She first appeared on 2016/05/20, in a website header with Daimonji and Higan. She can be found in the fourth website header Log. Demon Silhouette They first appeared in a website header with Hanten on 2016/09/24. They can be found in the fourth website header Log. Clown Demon They first appeared in the Sunahama on 2016/10/19. They can be found in Sunahama Log 67. They have similar horns to Ivlis. "Skull" Main article: "Skull" "Ryuu" Main article: "Ryuu" No Nonsense Demon He seems to know PD. PDandfriend.jpeg Amaniga She appears on 2017/06/04 in TEGAKI. Crazy Hat They appear in the Sunahama log on 2017/06/22. They have straight short hair with an unknown color. They wear a long sleeved shirt under black suspenders. Nora From Noragami She appears on 2017/08/18 in the Sunahama logs. She bears resemblance to Niramigawa and Long Black Hair Lady. She has short black hair in a bob cut. She appears to wear a black kimono. ---- Possible Tenma Two-Sided Tenma/A Shining Star in the Dark Night They first appeared in the Sunahama on 2017/01/14 and later appeared again on 2017/01/15. They have white hair and red eyes. Barbwire Halo Tenma She first appeared in the Sunahama on 2016/06/09. She can be found in Sunahama Log 58 with other angel/demon hybrids. She has two barbwires as halos. Fiend Tenma She first appeared in the Sunahama on 2016/06/09 and appeared again on 2016/06/14. She can be found in Sunahama Log 58 with other angel/demon hybrids. Eyeball Halo Tenma She first appeared in the Sunahama on 2016/06/09 She can be found in Sunahama Log 58 with other angel/demon hybrids. In her 2016/06/14 Sunahama appearance, she can be seen saying "Papa gave me this lab coat." Talisman Tenma She first appeared in the Sunahama on 2016/06/09 and appeared again on 2016/06/15. She can be found in Sunahama Log 58 with other angel/demon hybrids. She has short red hair and has talismans on her halo. ---- Possible Witches/Wizards/Sorcerors Great Wizard of the Stars He appears on 2017/01/15 and possibly on 2017/01/13 with Adauchi in the Sunahama log. He possibly knows "Two-Sided Tenma." Sewing Witch She appears in Log 026 on Funamusea's site. Sewingwitch.jpeg The Twig Witch This witch possibly has some history with Lavinrac and Sirius. She appears in Logs 040 and 41. SiriusandOthers.jpg Person25.jpeg Person20.jpeg Halloween Witch She appears in logs 048 and 050. She has long orange hair in twintails and red eyes. Snow Sorceror He appears in Log 048 with "Halloween Witch". ---- Possible Youkai Youkai girl A Youkai girl that is possibly a Karakasa Obake. She appeared in the July 2013 calendar and in Log 037. She shouldn't be confused with Heller. Person13.jpeg ---- Possible Animals Black Egyptian-styled dog They are found in Log 04 on Funamusea's website. They are possibly Bis. Cat.jpeg Catgirl Maid She appears in Log 035 on Funmusea's site. Catgirl.jpeg Eye Catgirl She appears in Log 026 on Funamusea's site. Eyecat.jpeg Spider girl She appears in Log 48. Spider girl.jpeg Bookish Catgirl She appears in Log 53. She makes an appearance once more on 2016/12/14, log 71, along with Shirogane, Kogetsu, and possibly Moffuru. Bookishcatgirl.jpeg Bunny with a sword She appears in Log 48. Undaria Pinnatifida is a type of edible seaweed (Wakame). Bunnygirl.jpeg Black and Yellow He's only shown in Log 49. He appears to be a humanoid King of Saxony Bird. Fishboy?.jpeg Bun Bun servant This person has been seen with Artamos and Satanick in a banner and appears in Log 54. They're possibly associated with the moon. He wears a brownish kimono and a black obi. MaybeUbuki?.jpeg The Sea King Main article: The Sea King Braided Catgirl She appears in Sunahama Log 028. Cat1.jpeg Animal girl She appears in Sunahama Log 032. Person9.jpeg Fishbone Catgirl She appears in Logs 35 and 37. Person16-2.jpeg Person16-1.jpeg Doubled-Tailed Catgirl She appears in logs 031. Another picture of her (the one seen below.) is no longer on the site. Person18.jpeg Yogi Bear They appear in Log 035. Person10.jpeg Grizzly Girl She appears in log 040. Person22.jpeg Bunny girl She appears in Sunahama Log 55 on 2016/03/08. Img000097.png Black Penguin in Love She appeared on the Valentine banner for 2016 on the far left. She may have feelings for "Black Shark in Love." Daburudeeeto.png Black Shark in Love He appeared on the 2016 Valentine banner on the left. He may have feelings for "Black Penguin in Love." Daburudeeeto.png Mama Orca This female orca appears on 2016/04/10, log 59, with Takama and Nagi. She is possibly Nagi's mother. Wolf Among Us He appears in Log 048. He has short, silvery hair and blue eyes. "Patch" Orca He first appeared in log 51 with a horned silhoutte that's riding a giant snake. His second appearance was on a banner, appearing on 2017/05/26. He may have some connection to Minami, due to having his symbol on his eyepatch and armband in Sunahama log 2017/05/28 Striped Shrimp Girl She appeared in the Sunahama logs on 2016/10/11, log 61. She has short hair with red highlights. Her outfit consist of a white shirt under a striped red and white sweater and black pants with three buttons at the bottom. She appeared again in log 66 as a shrimp. She is possibly a banded coral shrimp. Glasses Orca He appeared in the Sunahama log 66 on 2016/10/12. He wears what appears to be a vest under a jacket. Also around his neck, he wears a scarf. 6 Silhouettes of Destiny They appear n the Sunahama log on 2017/05/26. The 6th silhouette might be the "Patch Orca" and the 4th one might be "Danger Jellyfish". Given two probable members appear to have some connection to Minami, there is a chance that the 6 Silhouettes of Destiny may be his familiars. "Fuwa~n" Jellyfish She appears on 2017/05/27. PPPPP They appear on 2017/05/27. They have black panda ears on their white head of hair and black eyes with shades. They possibly have some connection to Pansy. "Danger" Jellyfish He appears in the Sunahama log on 2017/05/27. He may have some connection to Minami, due to having his symbol on his blue hoodie sweater and mentioning him by name. His name might be Kirukiru. Neko Yonaka She appears on 2017/06/03 in the Sunahama log. She might be Yonaka. The Bird King They appear on 2017/07/26 in the sunahama log. They have similar eye markings on their face and hairstyle like the Sea King and Artamos. ---- Possible Humans Sakura Braided girl It is possible her name is Somei Yoshino, as it reads, "Well of color, Derived from luck." She appears in Sunahama Log 56 on 2016/03/19. A possible early concept of her is "Victim Girl." Img000109.png Smoking lady She appears in Log 42. The translation of what she's writing is "come back". Smokegirl.jpeg Black Kimono Lady She appears in log 44 on Funamusea's site. Kimonogirl.jpeg Sky girl She appears in Log 054. Theskyisfallinb.jpeg Happy student girl She appears in Log 028. Possibly the Sakura Braided Girl, yet it hasn't been confirmed. Person2.jpeg Eyepatch Kid Their picture no longer appears on the site. Possibly an old Utareduyoi concept. Person6.jpeg Butterfly girl She used to appear in Sunahama Log 01. Her picture no longer appears on the site. She may be Hakanai. Person7.jpeg Patient girl She appears in one of the banners on the site and in the Sunahama log 056 on 2016/04/12. She is possibly an albino due to having white hair and red eyes. She appears a second time on 2017/01/09 in log 73 and a third time on 2017/08/17 in a wheelchair. Unknown person at the window This person only appears as a silhouette in one of banners, behind a window. They may have some connection to the Patient girl. Black Sweater/ Don't Forget kid He appears on 2017/01/09 in the Sunahama log 73. He may be the "Unknown person at the window" character. Victim Girl She appears in logs 025, 045, and a small comic with the "Abusive Man" in log 028. Abusive Man He appears in a small comic in log 028 Fuku girl She appears in log 041. Fukugirl.jpeg Shinohara's Co-worker He appears in log 48 with Shinohara Souichirou. He has blonde hair and wears a sweater. Shinoworking.jpeg Yamanashi She appears in Logs 030, 034, and 035 . She's possibly Shrimp's friend from Carnival Rhythm and her name is possibly "Tsukimi Sato". She's possibly "Victim Girl." Nashi.jpg Akanashi She appears in log 035. Nashi.jpg Akinashi She appears in log 035. Nashi.jpg Beige-haired Killer Appears in the Sunahama log 65 on 2016/09/25. Appeared the second time on 2016/09/25 in a pixelated frame.They have straight, light beige hair and wear a suit. They also carry a bloody knife. Pigtailed Yosafire Girl Appeared in the Sunahama log 065 on 2016/09/25. She has green hair in pigtails with red underneath, and she appears to be wearing a black dress with white buttons. Aconita Fuku Look-alike Possibly Aconita in a sailor fuku. Appeared in the Sunahama log 065 on 2016/09/25. She has the same hairstyle as Aconita but with green bows and wears a black sailor fuku. Straight Haired Boy Appeared in the Sunahama log 065 on 2016/09/25. He has lavender hair with a bang covering his left eye. Also, he wears a gakuran. Kimono Girl in a Daze Appeared in the Sunahama log 065 on 2016/09/25. She has long, uneven white hair that ends at her feet with a ahoge on top of her head. Also, she wears a short kimono. Black Scarf Girl Appeared in the Sunahama log 065 on 2016/09/25. She has long red hair, tied in a low ponytail with what appears to be a large black ribbon. Also, she wears a black scarf. Girl Looking Back She appears on 2017/06/04 in TEGAKI. She may be "Girl in a suit." ---- Unknown Species Mushiba Ni Youchui She appears in Log 025. She might have some connection to Decay due to the arrow motif. Tooth decay.jpeg Stitch Kid They appear in Log 52. MaybeDokuro?.jpeg Ambiguous Albino They appear in Log 54. AAlbino.jpeg "Silhouette" Main article: Silhouette :Main article:"Revlis" "Skull" :Main article: "Skull" Fate :Main article: Fate Crow :Main article: Crow Silhouette with Glasses They used to appear in Sunahama Log 02. Their picture no longer appears on the site. Person3.jpeg Girl with Knife and bird She appears in Logs 031 and 032. Person4.jpeg Person4-5.jpeg Arrow head She appears in Log 031. She has a twin tail hairstyle but with arrows at the ends. She appears to wear a sailor fuku. Person8.jpeg Polka Dot She appears in Log 037. Person12.jpeg Singing with Joy They appear in Log 037. Person14.jpeg Snow girl She appears in Log 037. She is possibly a humanoid Sunosan. Person15.jpeg Don't poke me She used to appear in Sunahama log 02. Her picture no longer appears on the site. Person21.jpeg Chainsaw Wonderland She used to appear in Sunahama log 02. Her picture no longer appears on the site. She might be related to The End of the Wonderland. Person23.jpeg Happy Flower. She used to appear in Sunahama log 02. Her picture no longer appears on the site. Person24.jpeg Pointed-eared girl She appears in log 041. She has what appears to be medium-length hair in a side braid. Person27.jpeg Girl in a suit She appears in log 43. Person28.jpeg Polka Dot Room Girl She appears in log 044. Yamato Nadeshiko They appear in Logs 04 and formerly in Sunahama log 02. They have short black hair and they appear to be wearing a kimono. Person31-2.jpeg Person31.jpeg Smoking? She used to appear in Sunahama log 02. Her picture no longer appears on the site. Person30.jpeg Moon girl She used to appear Sunahama log 02. Her picture no longer appears on the site. She may have some relation with the moon. Person32.jpeg Skull girl She appears in log 038. She has short white hair with a bang that covers her left eye. She wears a sailor fuku. Long Black Hair lady She has appeared in the log 032 and twice in log 049. BHLdress.jpeg BHLredstring.jpeg BHLeye.jpeg Blackhairlady.jpeg Tori-chan She is a humanized version of Tori-san (one of Funamusea's mascots) as a female. It is unknown if she's actually a character. She appeared in the sunahama log 56 on 2016/04/17. The Mastermind This character only appears as a silhouette in AU Roach #3 on 2016/08/20. They proposed to Ivlis, "How about you try to consume this other Devil’s soul to get his cool powers?"http://shockingeel.tumblr.com/post/149187665320/au-roach-3 to which Ivlis rejects and tells them to leave. They might be the one who told Ivlis about the Gray Garden before the events of the game took place. Bunny Hat girl She appeared in the Sunahama log 68 on 2016/10/25. Franken Boy/Brandy He appeared in the Sunahama log 68 on 2016/10/29 and 2017/01/08. Gone with the Wind She appeared in the Sunahama log 69 on 2016/11/11. She has long hair with three flowers on the right side of her head and has red eyes. Zipper Appeared in the Sunahama log 71 on 2016/12/12. They have long white hair with random zipper-like strands and blue eyes. They wear a black hoodie over a frilly white dress. Black-haired Franken/Eaudevie He appears in the Sunahama log 73 on 2017/01/08. He is brothers with "Franken Boy". Waiting in Hell/Not Convicted She appears on 2017/02/09 in the Sunahama log 74. She also appeared on 2017/02/10. She has long black hair in two low braids and black eyes. Candy Crazy She appears on 2017/02/14 in the Sunahama log 74. She has pink hair with what appears to be low braids. Uniform Girl She appears on 2017/02/20 in the Sunahama log 75. She has knee-length hair tied in a side braid. Guy wearing a kimono He appears on 2017/03/20 in the Sunahama log 75. He was together with Keika. Piece of Mare They appear on 2017/03/25 in Log 75. Long Red Hair Girl She appears in log 45. She has red hair and a red dress. Mogeko Castle Cameo Character 1 She appears in a hidden picture in the game, Mogeko Castle. 013.png Dark Reminiscences of Star She appears twice on 2017/08/22 in the Sunahama logs. She may have some relation to The Reminiscences of Star. She has black, long hair in a Hime-Cut. Her hair is notably surrounded by golden spiral balls of some sort. On top of her head is a cap with a transparent veil. She has Golden spiral eyes like The Reminiscences of Star. She wears a long, black vintage dress. Trivia * References * http://surreelistic.tumblr.com/post/123408325715/drawing-logs-13-24-translation * http://surreelistic.tumblr.com/post/145642490770/june-8th-sunahama-update * http://surreelistic.tumblr.com/post/145876453930/june-13th-sunahama-update-translation * http://surreelistic.tumblr.com/post/149187665320/au-roach-3 Category:Unnamed Characters Category:Characters not on Character Sheet Category:Characters